disney_fairies_and_princesses_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith of a Princess: Don't Be Afraid of Dark Magic
[Titlecard; scene opens to Cerise in her room.] Cerise: [Walks to her closet and opens it.] Hmm.. [Looks at the dresses.] All of these dresses are too much red, too much pink and white. [Walks to her bed and sits.] What I want to see is purple. Not red, not pink or white. [Looks at the floor.] I'm a hater of those three colors! Maid: [Walks in.] Cerise, get dressed, school today in 20 minutes. Cerise: Yeah, and no breakfast. A princess eats at their own school, I get it. Maid: Cerise, princesses should be genuine and feminine. Cerise: [Stands up and looks at her maid.] What if I don't want to be a princess? Maid: CERISE. Get dressed. [Walks out of the room.] Cerise: I want to be a flawed princess. [Smirks.] I think I want to get detention. First time detention, [Smiles.] awesome! [Scene cuts to Cerise's Science class in Sky High.] Teacher: [Cerise walks in.] Cerise, you are late for 20 minutes. Is this what a princess should do? Cerise: [Takes her seat.] Do I have to repeat this? I've said this to my friends, my family and now my teacher! I don't want to be a princess! Aude: Cerise! Don't say that! Teacher: Cerise! [Looks at Cerise angrily.] Detention next Saturday for 7 hours! Cerise: Can you expand that to 8 hours? [Looks at her teacher angrily.] I'm glad that I can skip my princess genuine classes! Teacher: CERISE! Cerise: That's it! I'm skipping class! [Walks out of class.] Teacher: [Sighs and looks at Melisandre.] Chase her. Melisandre: [Looks at Daenerys.] You heard her, chase off Cerise! Daenerys: You won again. [Walks out of class.] Melisandre: [Smiles evilly.] Yes I did. [Scene cuts to Cerise's room.] Cerise: I can't believe it. Queen Cora: [Enters.] What is it, Cerise? Why aren't you at Sky High? Cerise: [Looks at Queen Cora.] Sky High, Sky High, Sky High! Loyal, genuine. That's my everyday timetable! [Walks to her mother.] I want a different life! Where I'm not honored! I'm sick of being a princess! Queen Cora: Cerise! Stop. Cerise: You're not my mother! My mother doesn't care about me! She only talks to me when she visits here once a month! [Stomps her feet.] Queen Cora: Cerise, I may not be your mother. But I am your aunt. Show some respect to the queen! Cerise: You only care about pride! Queen Cora: CERISE! Stop misbehaving. Cerise: You stop misbehaving! [Walks out of her room.] Queen Cora: Sometimes I don't know what to do with her. [Scene cuts to Melisandre's room.] Melisandre: Where is Cerise? Daenerys: Do I care? Cerise: [Enters the room.] Sorry I'm late girls! I was chased off by the guards. Daenerys: Why were you chased off by guards? Cerise: Because, dummy—I misbehaved, while my mother misbehaved! [Daenerys laughs.] What? Daenerys: Your mother misbehaved. Best joke of the year. Cerise: Hey nice outfit by the way. Melisandre: She dislikes pink. [Sighs.] Cerise: [Looks at Daenerys.] If you hate pink why are you wearing it? Daenerys: Because I like to torture myself! Cerise: Anyways, why are we here? Melisandre: To talk about dark magic. Cerise: I don't like where this is going. Daenerys: I know I do. Melisandre: You know, you might able to change your future. [Pats Cerise on the back.] You can change from princess to normal. Cerise: Now I like where this is going! [Smiles.] Melisandre: But how? Cerise: Dang it! Melisandre: We have to figure out. Just, just.. Daenerys: I just realized.. [Smirks.] Only dark magic can. Cerise: Wait.. [Gulps.] Dark magic? Category:Stellamusa101 Category:Chapters Category:Faith of a Princess chapters